dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Impulse
Green Impulse is a Grass Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the Tie-attack Move for Grass. *Japanese Kanji: 緑翼編隊 (Green Wings Formation) *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates after you tie with any button. *Effect: Knock your opponent into the air with your tail, then 8 Tupuxuara fly in and fly up in a spinning ring, slicing your opponent as they scatter and letting them crash to the ground! Some of your opponent's energy is leeched over to you as they're lying there. Availability *Gekizan 2nd Edition (New; 073-草; ft. vs. Saichania) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (076-草; ft. vs. Saichania) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (083-草; ft. helping Camptosaurus) *Kakushin 1st Edition (057-草; ft. vs. Tuojiangosaurus) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (060-草; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Dicraeosaurus) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (065-草; ft. vs. Gondwanatitan) *Kakushin 4th Edition (067-草; ft. vs. Ouranosaurus) *Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (053-草; ft. helping Super Tsintaosaurus) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (065-草; ft. Brachylophosaurus vs. Monoclonius) Green Impulse Card 1-Jap Geki 2nd.jpg|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Green Impulse Card 3.jpg|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Green Impulse Card 5.jpg|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Green Impulse Card 7.gif|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Green Impulse Card 8.png|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Green Impulse Card 6.gif|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Green Impulse Card 4.gif|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Grass Move Green Impulse.gif|Green Impulse arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Foolscap (Space Pirates), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Used by: Shantungosaurus, Paris *Debut: Four Part Harmony **Used In: 59, 66, 68, 72 *Used to Defeat (Shantungosaurus): None *Used to Defeat (Paris): Tuojiangosaurus, Anhanguera *Effect: Knock your opponent into the air with your tail, then 7 Tupuxuara fly in and fly up in a spinning ring, slicing your opponent and letting them crash to the ground! However, it was normally used to summon a single Tupuxuara to generically attack the opponent. *Other: It was used by Foolscap for Shantungosaurus, but after its defeat, Zoe claimed it and used it for Paris. It was Paris's seventh and final new Move. TCG Stats *Attribute: Grass *Card Code: DKTA-065/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 66 anime scene *Effect: :+600; If you win this battle, put 1 card from the top of your opponent's deck into their discard pile for each life the defeated Dinosaur had. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown The card was first used by Foolscap's Shantungosaurus to attack the D-Team's Pteranodon after they rescued Sanzo Hoshi from him. After Paris was defeated by Shantungosaurus, returning to her card along with the Pteranodon, Tupuxuara tried retrieving Sanzo but was knocked away by Chomp. When Shantungosaurus was defeated by Chomp's Plasma Anchor, it returned to its card. The cards were reclaimed by Max. Later, in Ancient Japan (There's No Business Like Shogun Business), Zoe used the Move for Paris to defeat Foolscap's Tuojiangosaurus, throwing it into the air for Tupuxuara to hit it and destroy its Spectral Armor. It then knocked Foolscap away. In Ancient Persia (Desert Heat), Paris used the Move again to counter Pachyrhinosaurus's Anhanguera Dive, Tupuxuara chasing and defeating Anhanguera by pushing it down to grind across the ground. In Renaissance Paris (The Wee Musketeers), the Move summoned seven Tupuxuara to attack Gigas with their spinning column formation as the second part of a 1-2 punch with Ace's Sonic Blast, but the attack was insufficient to defeat him. Trivia *In the anime, it is usually used like Tupuxuara Dive, where the Tupuxuara just attacks directly. However, the Move is used in a more correct manner (though still including only 1 Tupuxuara) against Tuojiangosaurus with it being thrown up into the attack, and is only truly used correctly against Gigas (but with 7 instead of 8, possibly to simplify the animation). The energy-stealing aspect from its arcade appearance, however, is completely absent in all anime versions. *Despite the arcade and anime Green Impulse involving Tupuxuara, the TCG version of the card does not feature Tupuxuara at all despite being an anime screenshot of the Move. *It is one of the few Move Cards of the Space Pirates' that was used by the D-Team/Alpha Gang after reclaiming it from a dinosaur defeat. The other ones were Hurricane Beat (obtained from Sheer's Megaraptor), Heat Eruption (obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus), Anhanguera Dive (obtained from Foolscap's Pachyrhinosaurus), and Hydro Cutter (obtained from Genie), though it's not clear if Terry's Magma Blaster was from Torvosaurus or elsewhere. Gallery Green Impulse (Paris-Tupuxuara) 11.jpg|Green Impulse against Tuojiangosaurus Green Impulse (Tupuxuara) 5.jpg|Green Impulse hitting Gigas (notice only 7 Tupuxuara instead of 8) Green Impulse 1.png|Prosaurolophus sending the Tupuxuara up… Green Impulse 2.png|…to hit Titanosaurus in midair Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:Arcade Category:Anime